Just a Little While
by shadedgladexjf
Summary: Katara and Aang have gone their seperate ways: Katara is trying and failing to find love and Aang hasn't been seen for over a year. When Aang comes back, Katara finally hopes they can be together once again. But there's one problem: he's getting married
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first Avatar fanfiction, but I recently fell back in love with the series, so I decided to give it a try. _

_I'm thinking this story will be about _**FIVE **_chapters long :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Katara's back was pressed against the wall, her arms wrapped loosely around Aang's neck. His lips were on hers and they had been like that for the past ten minutes or so.

Katara loved kissing Aang; it was as if every kiss was sincere. There were never any quick kisses between them, no pecks or hurried goodbyes. Aang seemed to make sure that every time their lips touched he was letting her know just how much she meant to him.

Outside, laughter could be heard from the ongoing party: Aang's party in particular. They were celebrating the one-year anniversary of the end of the war; a full twelve months had gone by since Aang had defeated the Fire Lord. But while Earth Kingdom celebrated downstairs in the streets and the courtyard of the palace, Katara and Aang were having their own anniversary.

Aang parted their lips for a moment, taking a deep breath. Katara giggled, looking up into his stormy gray eyes.

"Katara," he breathed, leaning in and kissing her. Through their embrace, Katara managed to mutter, "Aang."

They separated again, once more looking at each other. Their faces were mere centimeters apart, their foreheads touching. The pair was in their own little haven, a small room in the Earth king's palace that seemed all their own.

"I love you, Katara," Aang said, smiling while he did so. Then he leaned in again for another kiss.

He first noticed something was wrong when Katara didn't respond with as much force as before, as if he had somehow taken her by surprise. The second hint that she was upset was that their kiss had somehow become very wet.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked, leaning back to take in her face. Her sapphire eyes were brimming with tears, some of which had doused their kiss. She turned away from him as he spoke, fiercely wiping eyes.

"Yea, I mean, I guess…"

Aang reached out an arm to put it around her shoulder. As he did so, Katara turned to him, burying her face in his shirt. She sobbed for a few moments, before mumbling something.

"What?" Aang asked, leaning closer to her.

"I said I've been thinking," Katara muttered, removing her face from his robes. Aang placed his hands on her shoulders, laughing softly.

"Okay. You've been thinking, but I don't know why that would make you cry. I mean, maybe if Sokka starts to think a little more, then you might cry. Like if he starts thinking about what we're doing in here, then we're definitely in for it. You know how he gets about us, you know, touching."

He laughed, but Katara didn't follow his lead. His smile softened as he put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her face to look at him.

"Do you ever think about, us?" Katara questioned, eyes wavering.

"Us? You mean us together?" Aang said, "Yea, of course. I mean, I used to more before we actually were together, I mean before we kissed, you know."

He blushed, glancing away quickly.

"I guess I think of our memories now, when I think about us. Before I used to just, daydream, about, err, what could have been?" The last part came out as a question, and he turned to look at her, trying to make her understand. He had never actually told Katara about his daydreams of her. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to tell her without dying of embarrassment first.

"Aang," Katara said softly, startling him out of his own thoughts. "I love you, a lot. At least I think I do."

He felt his heart leap in his chest as she said this. Katara felt her own jump too. She had never actually told him 'I love you' before.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Aang said, leaning in so that their foreheads touched. Gray met blue for a moment, but Katara fleeting eyes caused her to shatter the moment.

"Yes, it's a good thing," she said, backing away so she could start pacing. "I mean, love is supposed to be the best feeling in the world! Right?" She stopped as if waiting for an answer, before picking up the pacing again.

"Katara, I-"

"But do even know what love is? I mean I'm only sixteen! And you're, you're just about to turn fifteen! Well, I guess one hundred and fifteen, but that's beside the point. What can **we** know about love? We're young, and-"

"I really think-"

"The only person I've ever been with is you. And the only person you've ever been with is me. How are we supposed to **know** that this is right? That we're really made for each other?"

Silence.

Aang was looking at Katara, whose hands were clenched at her sides and whose eyes were brimming with tears. For a moment they just stared at each other, then Aang crossed the room and enveloped her in a hug.

"Katara, I know I love you," he whispered, "When I'm with you, it's, it's the best feeling I've have experienced."

"But what if there's someone out there who can make you feel even better?"

Aang pulled away for a moment, looking at the teary form of his girlfriend. She had her hands in his, clutching them as if, as if, that would be the last time she would hold them.

"Katara, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm saying," Katara stammered. She looked down at her feet, and then continued. "Aang, I think we should, you know, maybe take a chance to really see if this is best."

Aang felt his blood turn to ice. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Katara, what did I do wrong?" he stuttered, eyes blazing with emotion, "Just tell me, and I'll fix it."

"Aang, you didn't do anything wrong, I just-"

"Then why are you suggesting that we breakup? Why? We were just kissing, telling each other that we were in love. Why are you doing this?"

"I do love you Aang, at least I think I do-"

"So why breakup? Why?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE FEELS LIKE!" Katara hadn't meant to shout, but she was in such turmoil inside that she couldn't keep it bottled up anymore. "And Aang, I'm not sure if you know what it feels like either."

The room was absolutely silent. Neither looked at the other. The air was tense, as if electric was pulsing through the room. Finally, Aang moved, stepping over to the wall to grab his glider.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Katara asked, stepping towards him. He didn't answer, just pushed past her to the window.

"Aang!"

Katara leaped towards him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. She kissed him. She kissed him with so much force that she was afraid she might bruise him. The embrace was short, the shortest she's probably ever kissed him. When she pulled away, Aang's face was blank, but his eyes were glistening.

"Just for a little while Aang," Katara whispered, "Just until we figure things out."

He didn't answer. All he did was squeeze her hand once more, before jumping out the window and gliding out into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! :D

I'm going to try and update either every day or every other day till this story is done. I'm guessing around 5 chapters, but that's just an estimate.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Katara blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. She was bored, extremely bored. Across from her sat an attractive, muscled guy who was her current date for today. She couldn't lie and say that the main reason she agreed to go out with him wasn't his good looks. In fact, his good looks were probably the only good things about him. For the past hour he had drabbled on about his past girlfriends, his abs, his fighting career, his abs and yet again, his abs.

Katara could see that his stomach was indeed nicely toned; he made sure she did by showing up topless. That should have been the first warning. I mean, it was the beginning of May and the temperature had yet to reach seventy.

As she sat there, swirling her finger in her cold tea, Katara's mind wandered to other dates. Not the awkward ones, or the boring ones, or the just plain terrible ones, but dates with that goofy Airbender she had loved.

She could hardly bring herself to say his name. Yea, Katara knew that she had been the one to break things off. But she only meant it as a break, a temporary time where they could explore their feelings and see if they were really made for each other.

But he had left. That night had been the last time she had seen him in a year. She still tried to remember the taste of their last kiss. She never could, which always sent her into a fit of tears.

She hadn't even taken her own advice for six months. For six months she was single, simply trying to get over the fact that he had left. It was only after she stubbornly convinced herself that there was someone else out there for her, that she began her quest.

"And this other time, I beat this guy with both my hands tied behind my back. Everyone said I couldn't do it, but I proved them just how great the Avalanche is…"

Katara nodded, letting out a completely uninterested 'you don't say!'. She didn't realize how hard it was to find a good guy, as good a guy as he was.

"And my friend is like, there's no way you can beat the Avatar. But I know I can, I mean-"

Katara snapped her attention to her date, crinkling her nose in confusion.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

Her date laughed, placing his hand on hers. She couldn't even remember his name. Was it Theo, Thatch? It didn't even matter at this point.

"My friend says I can't beat the Avatar. But I know I can. So we made a bet and I'm going to challenge him."

"Challenge him?" Katara questioned, giving him a look over. There was no way he could beat Aang. This guy couldn't even bend! "How are you going to challenge him? No one even knows where he is."

He laughed, finding this comment extremely funny. Katara hated when people laughed and she was clueless as to what was so funny.

"He's in the city, darling, like now."

Katara felt her heart stop for a moment. He was here, in Ba Sing Sae? Now? She was so stunned, she didn't even make a remark about being called 'darling'.

"It was nice meeting you," she said quickly, reaching into her purse and throwing a few coins on the table. "Thank you, but I have to go. Bye!"

And with that, Katara took off into the city, leaving a shirtless and somewhat dazed fighter to finish his tea alone.

* * *

"Sokka," Katara gasped as she burst into the house they shared with Toph and Suki. She had run all the way home, eager to tell everyone the news. He was back!

"What?" she heard a muffled voice say. Sokka came running around the corner, a piece of meat clutched in his hand. He nearly slid on a rug, almost crashing into the nearby wall. "What's the matter? Did that jerk do something?"

Katara blinked at him, realizing he was talking about her date.

"No, I mean, he was way to into himself," Katara began before being interrupted by Sokka yet again.

"I should have guessed," he mumbled, "Anyone with abs like that can only be into themselves. I mean for a moment I was even taken into them. But I knew better. It's just a trap to try and suck unsuspecting girls into his clutches. And then-"

"Sokka," Katara exclaimed, trying to silence her brothers rambling. "He came home! I mean, not home, but he's back and he's here again!"

Sokka gave Katara a look, crossing the room over to her.

"Katara, what did that guy give you? Cause you're starting to act a little bit strange. Maybe we should just sit down for a minute and-"

"It's Aang, Sokka. He's in Ba Sing Sae!"

Sokka looked at her for a moment more, opening his mouth a few times and closing it again.

"Katara, um, I think you must have hit your head or something-"

"Sokka," Katara nearly yelled, "Why aren't you happy. He's here, Aang. Your best friend?"

"Yea, I know he's here," Sokka began, suddenly becoming extremely confused. "Katara, we all knew he was here. I mean, I thought you knew. He came here yesterday to invite us to the, but I mean, I guess I though he would find you and tell you himself…"

Katara felt anger boil up inside of her.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sokka said quickly, raising his hands as if to surrender. "I mean, I guess I wasn't thinking. Suki was here and I just-"

"You can stop right there, lover boy," Katara said, not wanting to know what Suki and her brother did when she wasn't around. A smile was plastered across her face as she grabbed her brother's arms. "I'm just so glad he's back! I mean, it's been forever. What did he come here to invite us to?"

Sokka laughed, Katara's happiness seeming contagious.

"I knew you'd be excited. Maybe I should have guessed he didn't tell you when you came home yesterday in that gum mood you always seem to be in now."

"Sokka."

"Okay, okay. He came to invite us to the wedding."

For a moment, Katara couldn't seem to breath. She saw Sokka's face, before darkness closed in all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for every single review! You're all so nice, haha. _

_Thanks for the tips on spelling and ages. As for spelling, I googled it, but I must have read it wrong, oops :P Thanks for pointing it out :)_

_And for the ages, I was trying to imply that Aang's birthday was before Katara's so that he would turn 15 and then a little while later Katara would have her birthday and turn 17 so that they would be two years a part like in the series. I don't know if that makes sense, haha, but that's what I was trying to do. I wasn't sure if both their birthdays were confirmed or not... :)_

_THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS, THEY ALL MEAN SOOO MUCH TO ME! :D_

* * *

"And so I can't wait to meet this girl, seeing as she's all he talks about."

Katara blinked open her eyes, taking in Sokka, who was babbling on about something or other.

"Sokka?"

He stopped mid sentence, looking at his sister with a mix of anger, happiness and pity all rolled into one. Finally, he said, "Have you even been listening to me for the past fifteen minutes?"

Katara opened her mouth to deny her brother's obvious accusation, but closed it, knowing full well she hadn't been listening. She instead, reached for her head, which was throbbing.

"What happened?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"You fainted," Sokka said bluntly. "But you woke up fifteen minutes ago, which was when I started to tell you all about the wedding. But I guess that I'll just have to repeat everything all over again…"

_The wedding._

Katara had been hoping that it had all been a dream. The fact that Aang was getting married seemed so impossible. He was only sixteen, practically still a kid! But Katara knew that he was also the Avatar, someone supposedly wise beyond his years. She didn't care though. To her, he was just the goofy little Airbender she had freed from an iceberg. He couldn't be getting married; she wouldn't let him.

"Katara!"

She looked to Sokka, who had his face scrunched up in what was supposed to be anger.

"You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

"No," she said, pulling her hair into a messy bun at the top of head, "And even though I would love to chat, I have some important business to attend to."

"But Katara," Sokka whined as she flung her bag over her shoulder, "The wedding is in two days!"

"Not if I can help it," she whispered under her breath. Then, with a quick wave, she headed out the door, her eyes set on the palace of the Earth King.

Katara peered around the corner, taking in a hallway lined with countless rooms. She was dressed as a servant, the only way she could sneak into the palace without being detected. She wanted to find Aang, but she wanted it to be a private matter, no gossip flying around the corridors and streets of the city.

She didn't know how she would find him exactly, but she was sure that the servants would know. Katara knew how servants loved to chatter and she figured that maybe she would hear a passing word or two that would help her locate him.

Putting on a cheerful face, she rounded the corner, hoping that a talkative maid would grab her if she looked friendly enough. Katara ventured down the hallway, her feet echoing all around her the only sound. After covering half the corridor, Katara began to feel a little stupid. Had she really thought this plan through? She sighed.

"I mean it's not like an answer to my prayers is just going to waltz right by and-"

A door opened a few rooms down from where Katara was standing. She froze for a moment as two young maids emerged from the room, one carrying a jug and the other a pile of towels.

"I can't believe that we get to tend to a soon-to-be bride," one squealed, almost spilling the steaming water from her jug. The other giggled.

"I know! And she's marrying a powerful bender! And the wedding is in two days!" the girl with the towels said.

Katara felt her curiosity tug at her heart. She knew that she had come here to see Aang. But Katara wanted to know what his fiancé had that she didn't, why he picked this girl over her.

"Hey," Katara called, causing the two girls to look back with a startled face. "I think that I'm tending to the same woman as you are."

The maids gave Katara a look over, and then asked somewhat snottily, "What's your job anyway?"

Katara felt her heart accelerate and her brain wiz. Finally, an idea popped into her head and she reached in her bag to pull out a brush.

"I'm the royal hair brusher," she said with a triumphant grin. At this, the two girls judging frowns turned into excited smiles.

"Oh, great," Towel Girl gasped. "We were thinking you might have been a shoulder massager."

"Yea," Jug Girl said, as the three began to walk down the hall, "Shoulder massagers are always bitchy."

Katara gave them a smile, clutching her hairbrush. The two didn't seem to take mind of her silence, simply chattering on.

"I wonder what it's like to get married," Jug Girl gushed. "I bet it's just wonderful!"

"Do you have a special guy?" Towel Girl questioned, turning to Katara. Put on the spot, Katara stuttered, trying to think of an answer. Did she have a guy?

"Yea," she finally settled on, "But it's complicated."

"Isn't it always," Jug Girl exclaimed, opening a door.

The room was decorated in the same green hues as all the rooms in the Earth Palace. Every room, however, was also different. The room was painted in a tan color, a wide band of green circling the room on the walls. An armoire, a dresser and a couch were pushed against the walls. Sheer curtains squared off the center of the room.

Katara followed the maids, who pushed aside the curtains to reveal a bed, a desk and a big cushioned chair of green. In the chair sat a woman.

She was beautiful. Her face was tanned, as though she had worked in the sun for months, her eyes were a deep hazel, and she had long eyelashes that framed them. Her hair was a chocolate brown that cascaded to her waist. Her fingers were long, rough as if she had used them for strenuous tasks. Her smile was big, but she covered it with her hand every time, as if it didn't seem to light up the room.

Her nails were being filed and her hands moisturized when Katara approached. The two maids immediately kneeled down. Jug Girl filled a basin with her water, dipping the lady's feet into the water. Towel Girl held out linen, ready to dry whenever needed.

Katara, realizing she had to pull of the job of the royal hair brusher, scurried to the back of the chair and began to slowly brush the woman's hair. For a few minutes it was silent, the sound of nail files and sloshing water background music. The woman in the chair sighed, and for a moment, Katara couldn't help but think she was too old for Aang.

"Can we talk?" the woman began, looking around to all the servants. "I really don't like all this silence!"

A quick look passed all the attendants before they began to chatter on about the woman and the wedding.

"Where are you from?" one girl asked, and the woman smiled.

"Right here in Bae Sing Se. I was a lower class peasant, though." The woman looked around the room, and then back to the girls. "I never thought I'd be getting this kind of treatment!"

The maids giggled, continuing their work as they talked.

"What's your name?" Jug Girl asked, blushing as she talked. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't," the woman said, grinning slightly. "My name is Jin."

Katara felt a memory in the back of her mind at the mention of the woman's name. She was sure someone had told her about a girl named Jin before. She sighed, figuring it had probably been Aang.

"Are you excited for the wedding?"

"Immensely," Jin laughed.

A few more questions were asked, but Katara found herself not listening. Instead, she focused on the rhythmic movement of her brush over Jin's long brown hair. She didn't notice the conversation had ended until the girls began to get up off the floor. Katara stopped her brushing, tucking the brush into her bag before standing up with the other servants.

"Thank you Miss Jin," Towel Girl said, politely bowing. Katara and the other maids followed suit, and then they filed out the door, one by one. Katara was the last one to leave, but she hesitated by the door. Finally, she forced herself to turn around.

"Miss Jin?" she questioned.

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?"

There was a moment of silence, and for a second Katara thought that maybe she had lost her cover by overstepping a line that servants were supposed to respect. Jin, however, gave a big smile and she laughed as she spoke.

"Yes, very, very much."

Katara bowed once more, before retreating into the hallway. After shutting the door behind her, she started to run, rounding corners before she finally found a bench hidden in the shadows. She laid down on it, slow silent tears dripping down her face and onto the marble bench.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again to the wonderful reviews, opinions and insight :)_

* * *

Katara wandered around the market, aimlessly picking up various items, not taking interest in anything in particular. After trudging home yesterday from the palace, she had retreated immediately to her room. Closed doors, however, mean little to Sokka, who barged in as soon as she dropped onto the bed.

"Where have you been!" he exclaimed, pacing the floor, obviously peeved. "Do you know that I pushed Toph into the street to feel for you? Feel for you! And of course I got a big gutful of rocks after she told me her feet couldn't see as far as my smell carried. Yea, that was my afternoon, how was yours?"

"Don't you ever knock?" was Katara's dreary answer as she flipped from her back onto her stomach.

Sokka's eye twitched. He was silent for a moment, before completely bursting out into an exasperated yell.

"I told you had some errands to run," Katara answered, annoyed more than ever by Sokka's overprotection. Aang was getting married and he was two years younger than her for spirits sake.

"Errands?" Sokka began, voiced rising slowly, "Errands? I see no items that can confirm this! What if the Dai Lee are back, huh? And they brainwashed you into some mindless zombie? What then?"

Katara rubbed her temples, standing up off the bed. Sokka's voice was really beginning to give her a headache, on top of all the emotional stress she was going through already.

"Sokka, please get out."

"I will not get out, not until- ah!"

Sokka was silenced as Katara, with a quick wave of her arms, water bended the water out of nearby vase, sending Sokka flying across the hallway. Then with a flick of her wrist, she froze his hand to the wall.

"Katara!" he whined. But all he was met by was an apologetic smile and a closed door.

So here Katara was, roaming the marketplace, trying to keep her mind from wandering to a certain tattooed teen that was giving his heart away tomorrow, permanently. She sighed, picking up a bruised melon.

"Hey, is that you Katara?"

She slowly turned around, dropping the melon into the pile as the familiar faces of Haru and Teo met her.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, their appearance greatly brightening her mood. She gave them each a hug, laughing as she did so. It had been months since she had seen both of them, and weeks since she had corresponded with them through letters. Everyone got caught up lately, especially when the world was trying to rebuild itself after one hundred years of war.

"It's been too long," Teo said, resting his hands on his lap. Haru nodded in agreement. He had cut off his facial hair, but Katara could still see stubble. Teo had filled out a bit, his arms a bit more toned and his face more rugged.

"I know," Katara sighed, shifting her bag up onto her shoulder. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

A look passed between the two, and Haru gave her a questioning glance.

"The wedding?" Haru said, trailing off at the end. Katara blinked for a moment. "Aang did invite you, right?"

"Oh, yea," she began, the happy feeling inside of her slowly declining. "The wedding! Of course Aang invited me. I guess it just slipped my mind. Silly me."

Haru grinned, settling a hand on her shoulder.

"Great," he said. "We'll be able to catch up after the ceremony! I saw Sokka a few minutes ago and he agrees."

Katara simply nodded, the heart wrenching feeling in her gut become more and more strong. She couldn't keep her composure up, and she definitely didn't want to break down in front of Teo and Haru.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she exclaimed hurriedly. She gave both of them a farewell hug before running off, Teo and Haru looking after her.

"What's up with her?" Haru asked, scratching his head.

"Sokka did say she was acting strange lately," Teo shrugged.

"Must be hormones."

"Yea, definitely hormones."

Katara stared up at the palace, her stomach slowly churning. She felt like a storm was starting up inside of her, a gloomy tempest that soured her mood so bad she literally had to lift her face up into a smile that morning.

Sokka was strutting besides her, his arm wrapped loosely around Suki's shoulder. Toph was to Katara's other side, commenting on how she hated wearing fancy clothes.

Katara glanced down at her outfit: a kimono the color of blue that complimented her eyes, tied off with a light pink sash. Suki had also braided a few cherry blossom flowers into Katara's hair, finishing off the look.

As Katara looked down at her dress, she couldn't help but feel completely wrong. She looked happy and put together on the outside, but her insides were tied up in knots and her heart was slowly breaking.

As Katara looked up, she blinked away tears. She couldn't believe that she was really going to Aang's wedding. It seemed so unreal, so impossible. Trying to hold back her tears, she looked to the sky, attempting to force the salty drops back into her eyes.

As her gaze slowly lowered, her eyes dry, something on one of the palace's many balconies caught her attention. It was something so quick, so subtle, that she was surprised she even saw it. But she was positive she had seen something: a quick flash of orange robes.

Katara took off towards the palace, ignoring the surprised cries of her friends. She heard Sokka exclaim, "What is with her these past three days!" before she entered the giant doors.

The hallways of the palace were short, but intricate and unfamiliar. Katara weaved her way around corners and up stairs, trying to find the balcony that had caught her attention. She rushed onto a few, found them empty, and then hurried onward. She was just about to think that maybe she had been hopefully imagining things when she entered a small balcony on the third floor.

Because there, leaning over the railing, staring at the setting sun, was the boy she had come to know and love: Aang.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks you again for all the reviews. You guys are so nice and you've made writing this soo much fun, haha :)_

* * *

Katara couldn't seem to grasp the fact that five feet in front of her was Aang. For the past year, though sometimes she wouldn't admit it, she had been longing for him; to hug him and kiss him and feel that feeling that had lifted her up so high she could touch the stars.

And now, here he was, and Katara couldn't catch her breath.

Memories flashed before her eyes; stolen kisses, kisses performed out of desperation, true kisses; laughs and smiles and hugs and good times. She thought of the center of it all: Aang, the boy who had captured her heart with a goofy smile and boyish innocence.

Katara took a few steps closer till she was so close she could reach out and touch him if she wanted too. She wanted to touch, oh so bad, but her hand lingered in the air, hesitant. Then, taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Her jolted around, reflexes he had gained from his training still sharp. When his eyes met Katara's, however, his stance relaxed once more, and a smile crept across his face.

He had grown. The last time Katara had seen him he had been her height. Now he loomed over her, a head taller than her. He still had his lean build, his arms wiry and thin, though more muscled than before. He looked so different and for a moment, Katara wondered if he had changed on the interior as well as the exterior.

"Katara," he said, nodding his head, his giant smile still familiar to her.

"Aang," she breathed, just trying to get the words out. Her heart was racing faster than Sokka's on cactus juice.

"It's so great to see you," he continued. "It's been a while."

"A very long while," Katara corrected. "A whole year, twelve long months."

"Yea," Aang said, rubbing the back of his head. He laughed nervously as he said so.

"Why didn't you come and tell me about the wedding?" The words had escaped Katara's mouth so fast that even Aang was dazed for a moment.

"I did invite you to the wedding, I went to the house and told Sokka-"

"I didn't find out till the next day. He thought you were going to tell me yourself."

"Well, I was going to, but-"

"But what?"

"I guess I was afraid," he blurted out, cheeks reddening as he did so. "I mean, the way things left off the last time I saw you…well, I was nervous as to how you would react."

Katara couldn't understand how Aang could be afraid of her. After all, they had been the best of friends before they had become a couple. The absurdness of it all finally broke her composure, and she began to feel her eyes water.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked, reaching out for her hand, but pulling back at the last moment. Katara felt anger bubble up inside of her and she grabbed his hands, feeling his skin beneath her thumbs.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked, not looking at him. "What's wrong?"

The tears began to fall and she looked up at Aang, taking in his face: his eyes, which had always captivated her, his mouth that had before been pressed against hers. Katara took a shaky breath.

"Aang, do you know what it's been like the last year? You left. You left me. I was a wreck, not knowing where you were, if you were hurt, if you were **alive**. At night I would lay in bed, thinking of you, wondering if you were thinking of me. For half a year I would find myself crying, just randomly, because someone would mention the Avatar, or Airbending, or just little things that reminded me of **you**. It stung. It stung like **hell**. And finally I picked myself up and convinced myself that there was someone else out there who was better. And you know what? I was **wrong**, Aang. The truth is, that you are the best man in the world. I dated athletes, scholars, rich men, poor men, quiet men, loud men. And every single time no one could compare to you. And every time I was stuck on a date with a guy who was oh so perfectly wrong for me, I would daydream. I would daydream about our dates, our kisses. Because those were the times I was truly happy."

Katara let a few more tears fall, taking quick rapid breaths. Aang opened his mouth to speak, but she trudged onward, knowing she had to lay everything out now.

"Do you remember what I said to you that last time we talked, twelve months ago? I told you we needed to take a break for a little while, just a little while. A year is **not **just a little while. I told you it was because we didn't know what love was. But I was wrong. Aang, I loved you then and I love you now. I love you more than, than Sokka loves food or Toph loves a coating of dirt. Aang, please, please don't go out there today. Don't give away your heart to her. I know that she's funny and nice and loyal and that she loves you very much, but please don't. I know I'm being selfish when I say this, but I want you. I want you to love me. Please don't go through with this wedding. If you have to get married today, don't marry her. I'll get married today if that's what you want. Please, please…"

By now, Katara was weeping, on edge of hysteria. She looked down at her feet, clutching Aang's hands, trying to remember how they felt in her own. If this was the last time she was to ever hold them she wanted to preserve it in her memory.

"Katara."

She looked up, blinking away a few tears. Aang was looking down at her, eyes glistening. He wore a small grin that she couldn't read. She just hoped it wasn't pity; if he pitied her, he might as well rip her heart out right now.

"Katara," he repeated again, this time shaking his head. A small laugh escaped his lips, and her blood froze cold. She couldn't believe it; he was laughing at her!

"Just tell me that you love her. Don't laugh, please." Katara was biting her lip, trying to prevent the tears from falling once again.

"I'm not laughing at you, well I guess, I mean," Aang just kept on shaking his head, looking at her with a peculiar gaze. "Katara, this wedding today, it's not for me."

Her jaw literally fell open, and she gaped at him for a few moments before stuttering out, "But, the invitation, the, the-"

Aang wrapped her in a hug, and she breathed in his scent. Oh how she had missed him.

"Katara, it's Haru's wedding today. I'm just the minister who's marrying him and Jin. I volunteered to send out the invitations because Haru was busy with other wedding stuff." Aang was brushing her head, laughing softly. "I mean, how can yout believe that that I, me. I can't even finish that sentence it's so ridiculous!"

Katara pulled away from him, everything settling in.

"So you aren't getting married?" she sniffled, eyeing him.

"No! I still can't believe that-"

Aang was cut off as Katara crushed her lips against his. It only took him a moment to recover, and with ease, he lifted her up off the ground, lengthening the passionate kiss till both were out of breath.

As they both stood there, gasping, Aang glanced at Katara with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"So, does that offer of marrying me today-"

"Not a chance Arrow Head," Katara said teasingly, pecking him once more on the lips. She finally had remembered the taste of his lips, and she never wanted to forget it.

"But maybe sometime in the future…" Aang trailed off, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to his chest.

"Let's just say that there's a good chance that you may actually have a wedding someday," Katara said with a wink, before leaning in for another kiss.

And with the sun setting behind them, the two embraced once again, making sure to make their kiss way more than just a little while.

* * *

_Epilogue is next! The story isn't over yet :)_


	6. Epilogue

"Hurry up, Aang," Sokka hissed through the door, the murmuring of the crowd clearly audible. "Of all days to show up late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Aang said, opening the door in his new (and some what uncomfortable clothes). "Don't get your pony tail in a knot."

Sokka gave Aang the stink eye before pushing him out the door and down the aisle. Aang sighed, laughing as he did so. Of course everything had to go according to plan with Sokka.

Aang settled in his respectful spot, folding his hands together. In front of him was a crowd of measurable size, everyone looking forward in anticipation. And dispite everyone else being stressed, Aang found himself extremely relaxed.

The music started and the doors were opened. From above, a light sprinkle of snow began to fall, courtesy of a few Waterbenders. Haru and Jin's four-year-old daughter was the first to precede forward, drizzling flower petals as she did so.

The bride looked beautiful, her dress touching the floor, a long train following behind her. Her hair was done up with a pair of ivory chopsticks and in her hands was a fan, woven with flowers. Aang smiled at her, and she gave a smile back.

Then, Aang looked to Katara, who was carrying the train. She looked even more beautiful than Suki did, but he knew he was biased. She wore her hair done up in an elegant but messy bun, her dress a lovely green. She carried the train with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes, taking on the role of co-maid of honor with Ty Lee, who had carried the rings down before Suki.

As the procession ended, Katara took her place directly opposite Aang, the best man. She gave him a wink, and Aang felt his cheeks redden.

The ceremony went beautiful, thanks to both Sokka and Suki's strategy planning. It ended with a long, drawn out, passionate kiss, that left even Suki surprised. When they parted, her cheeks were a rosy red, and she fanned herself, saying with a laugh, "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

Sokks grinned, leaning in and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Wait till tonight," he whispered, causing Suki to blush almost completely.

"Please, don't say that around me," Katara exclaimed, bumping Sokka on the head with her bouquet. Sokka merely stuck out his tongue, officially starting the post-party celebration.

The whole night, Aang and Katara merely got brief dances with each other, both occupied by relatives and war leaders and amateur strategists who really believed they 'could be a great asset to the Avatar team'.

Between that and Toph getting drunk, the night was crazy. Teo offered to help out with Toph, the only guy who could actually get Toph to listen to him. The couple had never really been made official but even Momo could guess that the two had something going on.

It was during the last dance that Aang finally stole Katara away, leading her out onto a balcony into the cold Artic night. Wrapping his arms around her, she leaned her head on his chest, both just enjoying each other's company.

"I remember about five years ago being on a balcony with you," Aang said, kissing the top of her head. Katara snorted, smacking him lightly with the back of her hand.

"Why do you always bring that up?" she laughed, cheeks reddening a bit. Aang chuckled, giving her a squeeze.

"Because I loved that day; it was the best day of my life. And we both know it was yours too."

"How do you know?" Katara stubbornly answered, "Maybe, maybe the day we defeated the Fire Lord was my favorite day!"

Aang glanced at her, and she sighed.

"Okay, okay. It was my favorite day too."

Silence engulfed them for a moment, and Katara leaned up to give him a kiss. It was a tender one, soft and meaningful, and when they parted both had a small smile upon their lips.

"This wedding has got me thinking," Aang said, looking up in the sky. "About maybe asking you to marry me."

Katara felt her heart race, and she looked up at him.

"But I really don't want to take away from Sokka and Suki's day," Aang finished. "So I think I'll ask tomorrow."

Katara mouth fell open and she put her hands on her hips, looking up at Aang who she had assumed was a romantic.

"Well, way to ruin the surprise Arrow Head!"

He laughed, putting his hands in his pockets. For a moment, he looked out into the horizon. The chime of the new tribe clock tower rang out across the ice, and Aang turned to her once again.

"Now it's tomorrow."

And slowly, Aang pulled out a necklace, the air and water symbols intertwined; twisting its way around the band, the pattern continued until it made it's way onto the pendant. But before he could utter a word, Katara had flung herself into his arms, pressing her lips firmly against his.

"Yes," she muttered through the kiss. "Yes and always yes."

And this was how Sokka found them, in each others arms, connected at the lips.

"Guys," he said, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Ew! Get a room!"

The couple laughed, Katara wrapped her arm around Aang's waist and Aang's wrapping his around her shoulder.

"Sure thing," Katara said.

"Anything for my brother," Aang said over his shoulder as the two walked inside. Sokka gave a smug smile, giving a stretch and walking over to the railing. Halfway through his stretch, however, he stopped.

"Wait, BROTHER?"

He then rushed inside, shouting, "Katara, you're to young to get married! You're only twenty-two! Can't you just wait a little-"

"NO!"

"Okay."

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone for you continued dedication to reading this story. I had so much fun writing this, and your reviews only made it better. I can't say enough how much your compliments, suggestions and thoughts meant to me. I really hope one day to get somewhere with my writing and just knowing that there are people out there who like it make it seem even more possible. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart :)_


End file.
